


III

by Raogrhys



Series: Thoughts at 4 AM [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Poems, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raogrhys/pseuds/Raogrhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blinded fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	III

Inside of a never ending nightmare,  
every blood drop is an earthquake.

Paranoia knows me well,  
following me wherever.

Taking one small step feels like it’s echoing in the distance.

Starting my journey with a bitter smile and a hollow stare,  
walking backwards with my hands tied into the unknown.


End file.
